inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuosu
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Team A5' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' |seiyuu = Oohara Takashi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Kuosu (クオース) is a midfielder for Protocol Omega, later for Protocol Omega 2.0, Team A5 and Protocol Omega 3.0. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Japanese version *''"His eyes are dreamy, but his play style is definitely down-to-earth. His strength, however, is rather unrealistic."'' ---- English version *''"Despite his pensive air, he is down to earth on the field - and an ace player."'' Appearance Kuosu has dark purple hair, with one lock that falls over his face and two other locks that fall over his chest. His eyes are also purple. While under to control of Zanark, like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 gains blue hair, red eyes, and zigzagged eyebrows. Plot A New Threat He appeared in episode 1 as a midfielder of Protocol Omega. In episode 7, he joins Team A5, and in episode 10, he deliberately ignores Beta's attempt to get the ball off of him and sends it to Einamu instead. Einamu then scores a goal with Shoot Command 06, and he was shown high-fiving Einamu. Sengoku Era In episode 15, he and the rest of Protocol Omega 2.0 impersonates Imagawa Yoshimoto's guards. In episode 16, they have a match with Raimon. In episode 17, after Raimon made the kickoff, he and Dorimu tried to stop Fei from advance through the field, but they failed to do so as the adversary passed the ball to Shindou. In the end, he and the rest of Protocol Omega 2.0 lost by 3-2. France Era In episode 18 he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. He played match against Raimon under Zanark's control. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kuosu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Zanou *'Topic': Recommended Menu (おすすめメニューの話題, obtained in Okinawa) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Kuosu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) outside Shindou Takuto's house) *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Mixi Max form Kuosu can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) outside Shindou's house) *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'All Arms' *'Omega Elites' Gallery Kuosu Japan Representative Outfit CS5 HQ.png|Kuosu pretending to be a Japan representative. IG-07-050.png|IG-07-050. IG-07-056.png|IG-07-056. IGS-09-060.png|IGS-09-060. IGS-09-071.png|IGS-09-071. Trivia *He is the first and only character with purple sclera. *He is also one of the players that played for every Protocol Omega team, the others being Einamu, Medam and Reiza. *Despite being on all of Protocol Omega's teams, he wasn't chosen to play in the Ragnarok Tournament, although Einamu, Reiza, and Medam were. *His dub name “Lima” like the majority of people belonging to his respective teams makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet referring to the western alphabet equivalent of L. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin users